Reward
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Spoil épisode 6. C'était mauvais, pensa Victor. Yuri ne savait pas gérer la pression et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être premier. Cette fois-ci, un simple katsudon risquait de ne pas suffire. Pour le motiver, il lui fallait donc lui trouver quelque chose de plus puissant...


Pairing: Victuri~

Warning: spoil épisode 6!

Notes: ça fait une semaine que je dois écrire cet OS qui m'est directement poppé dans la tête après avoir vu l'épisode 6. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps, vu que le 7 va sortir dans quelques heures, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

 **Reward**

Ce n'était pas bon, se dit Victor au terme de la première partie de la coupe de Chine.

Enfin si, techniquement, cela l'était. Yuri avait effectué une prestation parfaite de son programme court, prenant ainsi la tête du classement provisoire et pulvérisant au passage son record personnel de plus d'une dizaine de point. Il avait charmé non seulement son coach – c'était l'éclosion de cet Eros redoutable dont il avait su distinguer les prémices dans son interprétation de son programme il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois -, mais aussi les juges et le public qui lui mangeait désormais dans la main.

A première vue, la coupe de Chine aurait donc dû s'annoncer sous les meilleurs auspices.

Sauf qu'il y avait un problème, et pas des moindres.

Yuri ne savait absolument pas gérer la pression. Il ne l'avait jamais su et, même maintenant que sa confiance en lui s'était considérablement renforcée, il avait toujours du mal à maîtriser son stress. Rajouter à cela le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude d'être premier et d'être perçu comme la cible à abattre de ses concurrents (enfin, façon de parler, on parle de patinage artistique ici, pas de tir à la carabine) et vous comprendrez le pourquoi de son anxiété.

Il allait devoir lui donner une motivation suffisamment puissante que pour surmonter son stress. En temps normal, il l'aurait invité à déguster un katsudon en sa compagnie. Pour Yuri, ce délice hyper-calorifique avait toujours constitué la plus puissante des motivations.

Mais les circonstances étaient tout sauf ordinaires et, cette fois-ci, le katsudon risquait fort de ne pas marcher. Il lui fallait donc quelque chose de plus puissant, suffisamment que pour qu'il se focalise uniquement sur sa performance à venir en jetant ses craintes aux orties.

Et il croyait l'avoir trouvé.

\- Yuri ?

L'air interloqué, Yuri se tourna vers son coach qui le tenait dans ses bras tandis que les flashs des journalistes qui se pressaient autour d'eux dans l'espoir de glaner quelques commentaires et impression sur sa prestation crépitaient.

\- Si tu gagnes demain et que tu termines sur la première marche du podium, je t'embrasserai à l'endroit que tu voudras, lui souffla doucement le russe dans l'oreille.

Le japonais se sentit devenir si rouge qu'il aurait juré qu'un oeuf aurait pu cuire aisément sur ses joues.

\- Pardon ? glapit-il tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine t qu'il tentait de repousser toutes les images ô combien troublantes qui s'imposaient sournoisement à lui.

Victor n'était pas sérieux, non ? Il disait ça pour le taquiner comme il le faisait d'habitude. Pour lui, séduire était comme respirer, un phénomène inconscient qui transparaissaient dans chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses paroles.

\- Tu as bien entendu, mon petit cochonnet, chuchota-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Si tu gagnes, je t'embraserai à l'endroit que tu voudras. N'importe lequel.

Yuri dégluti. Visiblement si. Victor était bel et bien sérieux.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il redressait ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste décidé. Il voulait gagner. Pour que sa blessure de l'an passé puisse enfin cicatriser. Parce que ce serait certainement sa dernière saison sur la glace et que c'était donc l'instant ou jamais.

Mais Victor venait à l'instant de lui offrir la plus belle des motivations, celle qui lui permettrait de transcender son programme et de le porter à son plus haut niveau...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le programme court de Yuri avait déjà marqué les esprits.

Son libre, lui, entra dans la légende.

Ce soir-là, tous s'accordèrent à affirmer que sa prestation était capable de rivaliser avec celles de Victor Nikiforof au cours de son âge d'or et que, de mémoire d'homme, aucune chorégraphie n'avait été aussi intense. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Yuri se classa sur la première place du podium, écrasant de plus d'une vingtaine de points son record personnel.

Pour Victor, il était donc temps de remplir sa promesse. Patiemment, il avait attendu qu'ils soient débarrassés de la cohorte de journalistes qui se pressaient autour d'eux et qu'ils soient rentrés dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient avant de lui poser LA question.

\- Yuri. Tu as replis ta part du marché, à moi de remplir la mienne. J'ai dis n'importe où, alors choisis.

Le cœur de Yuri se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Un baiser. Un baiser de Victor. Il en avait rêvé, il l'avait ardemment désiré, plus que tout autre chose. Combien de nuits avait-il passé dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, tout simplement parce qu'il était douloureusement conscient que seule une mince cloison de bois le séparait de lui ? Combien de fois avait-il tressailli sous un geste presque caressant, priant pour que cette fois, le russe aille jusqu'au bout ?

Aujourd'hui, c'était sa chance. Il pourrait enfin obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant lui, alors que sa réponse lui brulait la gorge et le cœur, il était incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Par pudeur, par crainte d'être rejeté, de voir le dégoût se peindre sur ce visage aux traits si parfait. Il ne savait pas et il ne comprenait pas.

\- Si tu ne te décide pas, c'est moi qui le ferai, lui glissa Victor d'un ton taquin.

La vérité s'abattit soudain sur lui telle une chape de plomb. Ce baiser, il le voulait. Mais la peur, cette compagne de toujours, le tenaillait encore. Il aimait Victor, il le chérissait de toutes les fibres de son être. Il voulait devenir la chose la plus importante pour lui, celle qu'il aimerait plus que tout autre. Et c'était justement ce qui le bloquait.

Sa décision, il la regretterait probablement et il y avait de grandes chances qu'une telle opportunité ne se représente plus jamais. Mais, si douloureuse qu'elle soit, elle était la seule possible.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il déclara finalement :

\- Embrasse-moi où tu le souhaites Victor.

Il pouvait vivre sans l'amour de Victor. Ce serait douloureux et son cœur se serrerait chaque jour dans sa poitrine en pensant à ce qui aurait pu être.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Victor se sentit fondre. L'envie de Yuri se lisait au plus profond de ses yeux, véritables miroirs de son âme. Pourtant, comme ce jour-là à Hasetsu, il refusait de le contraindre.

« Je veux qu'on mange ensemble un katsudon ».

La demande était implicite. Reste près de moi. Entraîne-moi. Mais Yuri ne l'enchainait pas à ses côtés, il ne lui ordonnait rien car il était quelqu'un de profondément généreux, gentil et altruiste. C'était ce qu'il aimait tant chez lui. Et cela, un seul baiser ne suffirait pas à le faire passer.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, déclara-t-il, énigmatique.

Le russe se pencha et doucement, tendrement, pressa ses lèvres sur son front.

Yuri sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Un baiser sur le front. Le baiser d'un mentor à son élève, d'un père à son fils, un baiser de ceux qui voulaient dire « je te protégerai toujours ».

Il dût réprimer les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de perler à ses cils. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait refusé de le voir. Si Victor était venu au Japon, c'était pour l'entraîner, pour faire éclore le patineur qu'il devait être. Rien de moins, mais rien de plus non plus. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses rêves imbéciles, ses illusions, voyant derrière chacun des gestes et des mots de Victor plus que ce qu'il n'y avait en réalité.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque les lèvres douces glissèrent le long de sa tempe, la parsemant de baisers papillons, avant de s'attarder sur sa joue.

Yuri sentit son cœur se réchauffer légèrement, même s'il demeura pourtant froid et lourd. Le baiser d'un ami, d'un frère, de celui qui serait toujours à vos côtés, si pas unis par les liens du sang, au moins par les liens du cœur et de l'âme.

Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus de cette relation avec Victor. Jadis, cela aurait pourtant été l'accomplissement du rêve de toute une vie. Pour lui qui avait toujours admiré Victor de loin, devenir son ami, un être dont il se souciait, qu'il appréciait. Mais ce temps était révolu, son cœur s'en était mêlé. Il ne voulait pas être apprécié. Il voulait être plus qu'un frère, plus qu'un ami pour lui. Il voulait…

Son esprit devint blanc lorsque ses lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent finalement sur les siennes tandis que deux bras encerclaient finalement sa taille.

C'était cela.

Il voulait qu'il l'aime.

Etre un petit-ami. Un amant. Un compagnon. La personne la plus proche de Victor, celle à qui il accorderait tout son amour.

Et qui, en retour, lui donnerait tout le sien.

Comme à regret, les lèvres de Victor se détachèrent des siennes. Yuri s'attendait à ce que le charme soit rompu. Que le prince charmant d'un instant redevienne porcelet tandis que la réalité reprendrait ses droits. Toutefois, Victor ne le relachait toujours pas.

\- Trois baisers, déclara finalement Victor. Je ne pouvais pas exprimer ce que je ressens, ce que tu es pour moi en moins. Mais ne va pas croire que s'arrête-là. Ce n'est qu'un début, Yuri.

Et, comme pour sceller sa promesse, ses lèvre se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, augurant de nombreux autres baisers à venir.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal pour la conclusion, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt!


End file.
